This invention relates, in general, to rafts, and, in particular, to a raft with an anchoring system.
In the prior art various types of rafts have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,396 to Jenkins discloses a life raft which has securing means at opposite ends of the raft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,613 to Wales discloses a life raft which has securing means at opposite ends of the raft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,229 to Whitt discloses an anchor for a float that is attached to the float by a line which surrounds a portion of the float.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,309 to Riggs discloses a securing system for a float in a swimming pool.
The present invention is directed to a raft which has an anchoring system which holds the raft in position in a swimming pool, and which also has a securing portion for holding an anchor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved anchoring system for a raft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved anchoring system for a raft which can be used with virtually any type of pool.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved anchoring system for a raft which is inexpensive and easily assembled.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.